


Inappropriate Uses of Chocolate Sauce

by ItekNashoba



Series: Gerlta Kink Exploration [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Inappropriate Use of Chocolate Sauce, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Smut, plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItekNashoba/pseuds/ItekNashoba
Summary: Italy needs advice on handling a big problem.





	Inappropriate Uses of Chocolate Sauce

There was no one else he could have realistically turned to, Italy reminded himself as he waited in Brother France’s parlor. Consulting Romano was absolutely out of the question, which disqualified Brother Spain and Japan was too reserved for the advice he needed. He was sure he had already scarred the Asian nation for the rest of eternity.

The burnet nation was so wrapped in thought he didn’t register France had returned until a cup of hot tea was placed in his hands.

“Ah! My sweet Feli! To be so distracted by your troubles, you must tell big brother what ails you,” he sighed dramatically, flouncing to sit next to his brother with his ankles delicately tucked. France watched the smaller man shift nervously, before dropping his eyes.

“Do you promise no one else ever finds out what we talk about today?”

France was intrigued; Italy was not normally shy nor secretive. Smiling behind his cup, he nodded. “Of course, mon ami, what else is family for?”

Seemingly satisfied, Italy took a small sip of tea before setting the saucer down, folding his hands in his lap anxiously. “It’s about Germany…” he trails, watching the older nation’s reaction.

“And what about him, Petite?”

“He-“ Italy began, fishing for the right words. “Well, he’s big.”

France raised a curious eyebrow. “And you are not talking about his height?” Italy flushed, shaking his head. “Then congratulations, I assume you are nervous about giving him your virginity, no?” France sighed dreamily “Ah young love.”

But the shaking of Italy’s head interrupted his ramblings. “We’ve already done that,” Italy says, eyes trained on the floor.

“Then what is wrong Italia? Did he hurt you?” France was immediately overcome with worry. It was not like (perhaps over) confident Italy to be so quiet. He could tell the smaller man was deeply troubled by whatever was concerning him.

But again, Italy shook his head. “No,” his voice was soft. “He’d never hurt me. It’s always very gentle and he makes me feel good.” His flush deepened, and France felt he was about to arrive at the point of his visit. “I just – I was just wondering if you could give me some advice?”

“Does this have to do with Monsieur Germany being large?” France asked.

“A bit,” Italy blushed. “A-and one other thing.”

_‘Mon Dieu’_ France thought. “And what would that one other thing be?” 

“I don’t know how to give a blow job and I’m scared!”

And poor France just did not know how to take what he was hearing.

“He’s just, he’s just so big! I can barely get my entire hand around as it is and there’s no way I’ll ever be able to take the whole thing like he does! We’ve been having sex for months and it’s the one thing I can’t do for him!” He cried, bringing his knees to his chest.

“And the taste!” Italy lamented. “How do you get past the taste? Germany makes it look so easy, it’s like he’s not bothered at all! He’ll _rim_ me! I know I’m smaller and it’s probably different because he can take all of me but he swallows! He swallows _every_ time like it’s nothing and I-,” He stops, finally catching his breath. “And I can’t even stand the taste long enough to make it feel good. I can’t even let him kiss me after he does it.” Shameful tears sting his eyes and he looks anywhere but France. “He says it’s fine, that he doesn’t need me to do _that_ to feel good, but I want to. I want to make it feel good like when he does it for me, and it kinda sucks that he doesn’t seem to want it.”

A pregnant silence falls on a shocked France as processed the sobbing Italy’s words. As much as he wanted to be sensitive to his little brother’s plight, he was a bit jealous, too.

“Well,” France clears his throat. “You have certainly come to the right Brother! After all, I am the nation of romance,” he says with a wink. “Good fellatio doesn’t mean you need to deepthroat every time. It can be a visual experience; a tease of what they truly want.”

The younger nation relaxed, tears slowing as he brings back his tea. “But how do I do that?”

France sighed, deciding he would need a large glass of wine that evening. Or now. “Ma douce enfant, I love you dearly, but as I have no experience with Germany’s cock, I can’t tell you what he likes.” Although France could assume, but those were fantasies that only came during his driest of dry spells. “Do you do anything else? Have you-“ _Mon Dieu_ “Have you ever taken him in your hand?”

“Of course I have!”

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, mon ami. I just need an idea of what you know,” he explained gently and cleared his throat again. “Do you know how he likes that?”

The smaller man turned a more pronounced scarlet and nodded. “We, I mean, sometimes I’ll do it and sometimes I watch – we watch each other,” Italy bemoans, hiding his face in his hands.

France rests a reassuring hand on his brother’s back. “Try to do what you do with your hand, just with your tongue. Lick the sensitive spots, press your tongue against the veins, kiss him,” _God_, France thinks, _I truly am going to hell_. “F-“ _Shit, he was out of tea_. “A moment, mon ami.”

France disappeared from the parlor, returning with a bottle of wine. He uncorked the bottle with a piercing pop and filled his tea cup, unceremoniously drained it, and poured himself another before sitting; tipping the bottle towards Italy in offering. Sheepish, Italy presented his cup.

“Now then,” France took a sip, shivering as the liquid washed down his throat. “As I was saying, there are more ways to please the penis than by simply sucking it. If his-“ Another drink “If his cock is too large for you to take, you can use your hands where your mouth can’t reach. I’m sure Monsieur Germany likes some pain as well, so you can use your nails or teeth. Gently! You can fondle his balls, I like that myself.” France refilled his cup, topping off Italy’s as well.

“He likes that,” Italy whispers, and France thinks he will need more wine but raises an eyebrow. “When I scratch him,” he clarified. “At least when I scratch his back. And when I bite.”

“Well,” France considered if nations went to hell. “Maybe not for the first time. As far as the taste, how do you feel about chocolate?”

* * *

The house is quiet when he enters. The dogs peer up at him with interest as Feliciano slips out of his shoes and coat and tip-toes through the living room, bottle of chocolate sauce held tight to his chest. A familiar mumbled opening of the refrigerator door leads him to the kitchen. He peaks his head around the corner and smiles when he sees Germany busy at the counter; kneading his nightly loaf of bread to set and bake fresh in the morning.

As silently as possible, crept behind the tall blonde man, setting the bottle of chocolate at his feet before he curled his arms around Germany’s waist, pressing his cheek to his lover’s warm, hard, back; loosening his hold only as much as he had to for the taller man to turn and face him. A warm hand slides over his jaw and brings him up for their lips to meet and Italy smiles into the kiss. Warm breath dances on his cheeks when Germany’s lips part and tongue teases the seam of his mouth. Italy nearly forgot why he had even left the house that morning.

“Stop or you don’t get your surprise,” Italy whispered against his lover’s lips. His hands had found themselves on those broad pectorals during their kiss and Italy could almost curse them for chipping away his willpower.

Italy can feel the smile against his mouth as he’s kissed again, lured by the ass until their groins are forced together and can’t help the tremor that racks his body as a delighted moan is pulled from him. “Is this a bedroom surprise?” Germany asked, nipping at Italy’s pouting bottom lip.

“It-“ Italy swallows. “We should probably stay here. In case it gets messy?” He punctuates the last word by snapping open Ludwig’s jeans, letting his fingers brush Ludwig’s cock as he draws down the zip. And oh god the way Ludwig is staring at him has him half-hard already.

Feliciano abandoned his jeans to slip his hands along the stiff planes of Ludwig’s abs, hiking his shirt up to reveal the smooth contours of tan muscle. Keeping their bodies flush he tosses the shirt away, kissing the skin of his lover’s chest and clavicle; anywhere he could reach while ridding himself of his own bottoms, underwear and all, in a single push. Tugging brings his arms up and Germany drags the garment off, seizing the exposed skin with wild hands, but Italy can’t let him distract him. And _dio_ were those hands distracting; one pressed at the base of his spine and the other rolling one of his nipples while his mouth is reclaimed in a flurry of heavy pants and tongue.

Italy pulls away with a whine, meeting his lover's eyes briefly with a shy smile before dropping to his knees, yanking Germany’s pants and boxers to the floor with him. Excitement pools in his belly as Ludwig’s eyes go wide and he grips the edge of the counter, knuckles white.

Feliciano’s heels dig into the soft flesh of his ass as he settles between Ludwig’s solid legs, running his hands up lightly haired thighs before clasping them around the hardening cock. A few pumps later and Italy hopes he looks seductive as he empties a steady stream of chocolate over Germany’s dick. He’s too nervous to look up, watching the sweet liquid drip down the taut skin. Licking a rouge drop of sauce from Germany’s sac before drawing a testicle into his lips with a tender suck, Feliciano rolls the chocolate on his tongue, massaging it into the heavy gland. Sound guides him as Italy listens for his lover’s moans, stretching his tongue to flick around the sensitive skin. A quick lift to his balls and pass of his tongue over Ludwig’s scrotum earns him a particularly high whine that swells his confidence. Fumbling for the bottle of chocolate, he licks back up Ludwig’s cock and pours more sauce over it, spreading it with flicks of his wrists; drenching his hands.

The chocolate helps, he thinks, lapping at the precum pooling at Germany’s slit. It’s still too large and intimidating to take in more than a few inches, but Germany is making gruff, low moaning sounds and Italy gives an experimental swipe of his tongue right under the head and is awarded with fingers carding through his hair. Remembering France’s words, Italy raises his knees, spreading his thighs until one chocolate-covered hand can tease his hole, bringing the other to stroke his lover’s sac. He mimics the circular motions of his tongue around the rim of his hole before pressing inside, swallowing around Germany’s cock as he fucks the finger into himself. He can hear his lover gasping above him, and strong hands come to grip the sides of his head, gently guiding him. It isn’t long before a second finger is added, followed by a third until he is bucking back onto his hand, whimpering around the fat cock in his mouth each time his prick bobs against his forearm. Italy can tell by the way Germany’s hips spasm that he’s holding back, restraining himself from fucking Feliciano’s face like he knows he wants to. And god, Feli would want him to if he weren’t so scared. Pulling his fingers from his hole, Italy wraps the hand around Germany’s cock, spreading the chocolate over the throbbing skin with twists of his wrist.

“I’m ready, I’m ready please - Lud I’m ready-“ Are all the word Feliciano can find before Ludwig has him on his back, dragging their bodies together. Their cocks grind with the motion and Italy babbles against Germany’s lips as his hips are hoisted over the blonde’s thighs and the fat mushroom head is invading past the tight ring of muscle. High whines and whimpers are coaxed from him as Ludwig sinks inside, eyes fixated on the way his lover’s winking hole flutters and sucks him in. Ludwig grinds into his Feliciano until his balls meet the soft cheeks of Feli’s ass, head falling when his cock is finally wrapped in bliss. With only moments to adjust to the intrusion, Feliciano feels Ludwig pull away until only the head is left to strain against the tight ring.

Italy wails at the loss, legs splaying as tears well in his eyes “Don’t!” He hiccups, head lolling as he tries to push his hips back. “Please don’t tease me, please. Lud please!”

But the head pops out of his hole and his resolve breaks. He writhes with heat, cries cut off by Germany’s tongue and he tries to press their bodies back together but is denied by firm hands on his hips. Hot breath is suddenly next to his ear, and he grabs, pulling Germany close as he whispers “It’s not teasing when you haven’t told me what you want.”

Italy turns his head, eyes blazing with lust as brown meets blue and whimpers out a desperate plea “fuck me.”

It’s all the encouragement Germany needs.

With one, smooth motion that cock is plowing forward again, breaching Italy’s entrance and burying inside. Feliciano’s toes curl as his hands scramble helplessly for purchase on Germany’s biceps, the position putting him completely at Ludwig’s mercy as he thrusts. And God there is talent in the way he fucks him, Italy muses; the way his muscles flex as he drives his cock deep in Feliciano’s passage, forcing his own cock to flail with the force. The sweet burn as Germany reshapes his insides drags along his walls and he thinks he might die when his larger lover shifts his hips, finally at an angle to plunder the small sweet spot hidden in his body. Italy reaches a shaking hand to his own cock only to have Germany seize both his hands and pin them above his head, capturing his lips just as easily.

_Dio Mio_

There’s no stopping his legs from latching onto Germany’s waist, using all his strength to lift his lower body to match the way Ludwig drives into him. The obscene squelch of chocolate being pumped into Italy’s body has him spiraling towards madness, thrashing under his lover as his orgasm builds. Pleasure sparks white behind Feliciano’s eyelids each time Germany slams his cock back into his asshole and the pressure is _hot it’s just too hot_. When Ludwig’s hips sputter and he cums, Italy’s walls clench and the sensation of hot semen filling and dribbling out of his hole sends him over the edge with a needy cry.

Feliciano thinks he might have fainted because Ludwig’s cock is no longer buried deep inside him and the sweltering heat of cum is leaking from his ass. But oh Ludwig is still there, laying sweet kisses on his neck and shoulders before taking his lips and the cold floor has the tiny nation arching to chase the warmth of his lover’s body.

But then, then his German god is leaning against the kitchen cabinets with a challenging smirk, body marked in streaks of chocolate and hair thoroughly debauched, massive cock against his stomach and pure _want _courses through Feliciano’s veins. He crawls into Germany’s lap like a man possessed, grinding their spent cocks through the mess of chocolate and cum; kisses filthy imitations of tongues and pants as he raked his hands across Germany’s bulk, spreading chocolate handprints down his abs. If his lover growled and tugged his hair when Italy’s jealous tongue deserted him to follow the path, well, Italy would just have to make it up to him.

Feliciano kitten licked the smears of creams from his lover’s belly, feeling the German’s cock begin to swell against his throat and made a note to thank God for Ludwig’s stamina in his prayers that night. By the time Italy had kissed clean the skin down to the wiry patch of hair at the base of his cock, it was back at full attention, weeping fresh precum and god did Feliciano want to taste it again.

To his surprise, the taste of his ass and Germany’s cum and chocolate were intoxicating. There was no finesse in the sloppy open-mouthed kisses laving around the heavy shaft, sucking away the combination of flavors. He flattened his tongue from Ludwig’s sac to the ridged head, tilting his neck to gather a satisfying mouthful of the mixture, the girthy cock staining his lips and cheeks with what he couldn’t reach. The hand in his hair gripped tighter and Feliciano looked up to meet an icy gaze, Ludwig’s chest heaving, the formal, stoic man coming apart and covered in chocolate at Italy’s mercy.

“Ride me.”

Okay, not totally at his mercy because Germany’s rough demand is shooting life back into Italy’s cock as his hair is released in favor of tugging his arm and bringing him back to a position where his thighs are spread over the blond man’s lap. Ludwig pulls his lover close as he guides his manhood back into his used hole, but his twitching Feliciano sets the pace. With a slight readjustment of his hips, Italy braces one hand in his lover’s hair and the other to Germany’s hand on his thigh as he rolls his body back, shuddering as he fills himself. He can feel blue eyes burning into him as his hips move in shallow rocks.

If it wasn’t for the distracting fingers bruising his hips he would have come again as soon as Ludwig pressed a finger to caress the stretched skin around his hole.

“W-wha-“ Feliciano’s desperate whine was swallowed by Ludwig and he’s locked into a battle for breath, hands flying to clutch the blond closer. Unyielding fingers abandoned his hip to knead his ass and the orgasm building deep in his belly is becoming painful – the angle of Germany’s cock torturing his prostate, his own’s dick crying, trapped between their sweating bodies. “I- I can’t- Ludwig, I can’t hold-“

“Then don’t,” is the only semblance of warning that comes before Germany descends on a sensitive red nipple, perking it with flicks of his tongue before he bites all the sense from Feliciano’s mind and rips his orgasm from him. Italy can only grasp at his lover for dear life as he shrieks, his oversensitive cock shooting between them, being tormented mercilessly by the slick slide of skin. There’s a hearty groan rumbling against his chest when moments later Ludwig’s cock pulses and explodes deep in Feliciano’s ass, milking himself dry in his trembling partner.

Ludwig strokes the damp skin of Feliciano’s back, gently coaxing his lover back to steady breaths as they lie naked on the cold kitchen floor, covered in chocolate, and completely content.

**Author's Note:**

> The first in the Gerlta kink exploration series! I hope you've enjoyed!
> 
> Italy 1: Chocolate/food kink


End file.
